


Lucky Bastard

by shunziqing



Category: White Collar
Genre: Character Death, Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>四年时间到头儿时，Neal没有离开。他不能离开。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “Neal doesn't like roses.”

  
**1.“Neal doesn't like roses.”**  
  
  
摘掉追踪器后5个月零3天。事故后10个月。  
  
Neal咂了一口他的咖啡。  
Cynthia是个极好的油画修复专家和工作伙伴，但显然，不是个那么合适的共进午餐的对象。  
在女伴说话时走神是很失礼并且没风度的，Neal知道，只是他实在对Cynthia家中三只分别名为“莫奈”、“列宾”和“卡拉瓦乔”的金吉拉猫的饮食习惯提不起兴趣。  
  
他在正午的阳光下眯了眯眼，不漏痕迹地伸了个懒腰。  
露天咖啡座的生意兴旺，人来人往，但并不会让人觉得嘈杂纷乱。  
天气美好，音乐静静地流淌，伴着碗碟相碰的声音。  
Neal在座位里换了个姿势，适时地对对面的女伴点头微笑，心里却突然挂念起某个正坐在联邦大厦里的FBI探员来。  
  
 _希望Jones这回够胆量逼他按时吃饭。_ Neal想，不过他自己也知道可能性不大。  
  
5个多月过去了，事情其实并没有太大的变化，他仍然呆在纽约这个缺乏艺术气息的城市里，甚至都没有June的阁楼里搬出去；FBI仍然将他聘为顾问，当然 薪水比原来高出不少；仍然有人对这一决定感到不爽，认为Hughes老糊涂了，Peter太紧绷迟早会崩断，或者仅仅是看他不顺眼——Neal确保他们的 不满都只停留在想想的阶段而不能化为任何实质行动。唯一的变化是，他有时会一个人名义接些活计——当然这些个活计是绝对合法的，就连家里那个FBI探员也 挑不出纰漏——这天上午就是个这样的场合。  
  
而在工作结束后邀请漂亮的金发女同事共进午餐在当时看来似乎是个不错的主意，只除了现在他唯一想做的事儿是回到办公室，盯着Peter，确保他好好吃下一个三明治。  
  
他在自己手机上玩了个小花招，借口工作告辞离开，走之前付清了两人的账单。  
  
他站在人行道上等出租车，脑后某点持续刺刺地痛。这感觉已经跟了他好几天了，Neal再清楚不过这感觉从何而来，他只是眼下不想去对付它。  
  
他拨通了Jones的电话。  
  
“嘿，我们的暴君表现怎么样？”他问。  
  
“哦，Caffrey，”Jones听起来如释重负，“拜托告诉我你那边的事儿办完了。”  
  
Neal挑起一边眉毛，“他没有杀掉什么人吧？”  
  
“谢天谢地，没有。”Jones答道，“不过他骂哭了新来的实习探员，两次。虽然我得说第二次也许并不能真正怪他。”  
  
“新来的……红发？擦廉价香水，从不穿裙子那个？”Neal眯着眼回想新来探员的模样。  
  
“我不知道她擦什么档次的香水，但是对，而且她的名字是Catherine，Neal。”  
  
“放轻松~Jones，没什么是我搞不定的。”他招手停下一辆出租车，坐进去，“半小时后办公室见。”  
  
他挂断电话，向司机报出地址。车子开动后，他沿着后视镜瞥见，之前一直停在街角的一辆银灰色雪福来尾随而动。  
他撇撇嘴——有本事就一直跟到FBI的办公楼好了，不过他不认为他们有那个胆量。  
  
  
  
  
Neal带着Peter最喜欢的咖啡馆的咖啡走进纽约FBI白领犯罪科。办公室里徘徊着一股压抑的气氛，所有人看起来都小心翼翼地，好像生怕惊动到什么。  
Hughes站二楼的栏杆后，俯看他一眼，然后转身回到了自己的房间。  
  
他本想径直去找Peter，但在路过自己办公桌时惊异地发现那上竟然放着一束娇艳的红玫瑰。  
他停下脚步，疑惑地拿起花中的卡片。  
  
“看起来你有个神秘的爱慕者，Neal。”Lauren在他背后笑道。  
这个当年的菜鸟现在已经成长为高级探员，应付办公室里因Peter的情绪而形成的低气压对她来说只是小菜一碟。  
  
Neal不露声色地把卡片收进兜里，冲她咧开嘴。  
  
“这个神秘的爱慕者需要做些功课，”他说，“我不喜欢玫瑰花。”笑容明晃晃地刺眼，无忧无虑。  
  
他从Jones那儿接过装着午餐的纸袋，对里面的三明治做了个鬼脸。  
按他的标准，这种食物根本不能被称为午餐，但是实践证明，任何比这高档的东西就是Neal也不能让Peter吃下去。  
他在Jones“祝你好运”的目光中上楼，径直走进Peter的办公室。  
  
午后的阳光透过巨大的落地窗照进来，坐在办公桌后面的FBI探员看起来与4年前一样又不一样：4年前的Peter是一个温和幸福的男人、称职干练的FBI 探员，在那看似憨厚的外表下隐藏着足够的机智可以让最老练的骗子栽跟头。但是10个月前的那场事故抹去了他温和的一面，生活的残酷将他磨得尖利，割伤周围 所有人。  
Neal时常希望自己能抚平他眉间的皱褶，亲吻那紧抿的双唇直到它们为他开启。  
  
“你知道，”他斜坐在Peter桌沿，把咖啡放在他手边，“这些文件不会因为你吃个午饭的功夫就跑掉的，Peter。”  
  
Peter抬头看他，唇角的线条稍稍柔和下去。  
  
“Met这回找你去干嘛？”他放下手中的文件夹，拿起咖啡轻咂一口，眼中闪着微小的，几乎难以分辨的愉悦。  
  
但Neal又怎能错过，他放肆地笑起来，把Peter的午饭摆在桌子中央。  
“啊，只是些油画修复上的问题。”他满不在乎地答道。  
  
Peter瞪了瞪眼前的午饭，又瞪了瞪Neal。Neal一脸无辜地回视他。Peter叹一口气，开始吃他的三明治。  
  
Neal撑着桌子，冲着阳光的方向仰起脸，他能感觉到旁边的男人缓缓放松下来。  
说实话，这感觉不及一场完美的骗局来得刺激，但那种满足——那种看着Peter放松地吃下一顿午饭的满足，让他觉得这辈子也不会厌烦。  
  
“据说，下周Met的蓝宝石展中将会展出‘情人’。”Neal懒洋洋地开口。  
  
Peter瞥他一眼，腮帮子鼓鼓的都是食物：“那颗传说中的粉红色帕德玛蓝宝石？”  
  
“粉橙色，Peter。帕德玛蓝宝石是粉橙色的。”Neal纠正道。  
  
“粉橙色、粉红色，有什么区别？依我看最诡异的是为什么明明是粉色的宝石叫蓝宝石。”  
  
Neal给了他一个“Peter，你简直无药可救”的眼神，放弃与之争论这个问题：“我们的麻烦是，这颗宝石被人盯上了。”  
  
“哦？”Peter挑起眉，停止了咀嚼，“而你知道这个我却不知道的原因是？”  
  
“Peter~”Neal责备地看着他，好像他根本不该问如此愚蠢的问题，“现在的Neal Caffrey虽然已金盆洗手（P：“是重新做人。”），但他过去的消息管道还在的。”  
  
Peter怀疑地盯了Neal一阵，然后耸耸肩，拿起电话：“好吧，我得通知——”  
  
Neal利落地按掉他的电话，把话筒从他手里拿过来放回原位。他双手抱胸，笑得纯良无害：“吃完你的午饭，Peter。不吃完，不许打电话。”  
  
  
  
  
Hughes居高临下地看着Caffrey走进办公室，带着一贯轻佻的微笑。几乎是肉眼可见的，所有人都因他的到来而松了口气，好像之前他们都不自觉地屏住了呼吸。  
  
至于Caffrey这小贼从什么时候起对他的探员们有如此大的影响的，Hughes不知道也不想知道。  
  
他转身回到自己的房间。他知道有人认为聘用Caffrey将是他职业生涯中最大的败笔，但他不在乎。只要能保持部门的正常运转，他什么都肯做，而为了实现这一点，就意味着要保持Peter的正常运转——正常，并且安全地运转。  
  
为此，他不在乎自己是否跟魔鬼签订了契约。  
  
  
  
  
 _*闪回*_  
  
摘掉追踪器之前3天。事故后4个月24天。  
  
Hughes看着桌上的文件，头一次怀疑起自己决定的正确性。  
  
但是现实没有留给他更过选择，Peter并不仅仅是他手下最得力的探员，还是他的朋友，他真的真的不愿见到他出事。然而就那场事故后Peter的表现来看，出事只是早晚的问题。  
  
他摸摸头上所剩无几的头发，不管愿不愿意，他必须这么做。  
  
Caffrey把脑袋探进门来：“你找我？”  
  
Hughes冲他勾勾手指。  
  
在年轻人乖乖落座以后，他把面前的文件推过去。  
  
“我大概会后悔这个决定，”他说，“事实上，我已经开始后悔了，但我得这么做。Caffrey，考虑一下。你有三天的时间。”  
  
对面的骗术高手快速浏览了整份文件，耸耸肩：“我不需要考虑。”  
  
Hughes心里一沉。  
  
然后Caffrey咧开嘴，放肆地冲他微笑，拿起笔在文件下方签上了自己的名字。  
  
“Caffrey，”Hughes觉得有必要确保合同双方互相理解，“你知道——”  
  
“Neal，拜托。”再过三天即将成为FBI正式雇员的前犯罪犯纠正他，“既然我们在接下来的——”Neal瞅了瞅合同，“——两年里将会是同事，那么起码你可以叫我Neal。”  
  
银发老探员瞪着他，加重了语气：“CAFFREY，你知道我雇你可不是为了你的‘专长’。虽然你能帮忙破案，但你造成的麻烦同样多，而且我们并不是没了你就不行。”  
  
“哦，这话真伤人，Hughes~”Neal捂着胸口叹道，然后他坐直身子，收起了笑容里夸张轻浮的部分，“我知道你为什么这么做，”他直视Hughes的眼睛，确保对方能认出自己脸上的认真，“而你不会后悔的。”  
  
Hughes盯着Neal看，Neal没有退缩。半响，老探员点点头，深吸口气：“谢谢。”  
  
肆无忌惮的笑容又回到Neal脸上，他咧着嘴，露出一口白牙：“很痛苦么，对我说谢谢？”  
  
“非常。”Hughes恶狠狠地瞪着他，“现在滚出我的办公室。”  
  
Neal毫不在意老头儿的恶言恶语，笑嘻嘻地往外走，在门口，他回转身，用他极少用到的坚定语气说道：“不用担心Peter，他不会出事。我不会让他出事的。”  
  
四年来头一次，Hughes觉得这小子看起来似乎有那么一点点顺眼。  
  
 _*闪回结束*_  
  
  
  
门上传来“笃笃”两声轻敲，Caffrey探头进来：“有空么？”  
  
Hughes脑海里警铃大作：“什么事儿？”  
  
“有一个问题，我们需要讨论下。”Caffrey讨好地咧开嘴——那通常是他算计人的笑容。  
  
Hughes觉得一个偏头痛正在形成。  
  
他要收回前言，他从未觉得这小子顺眼过。从未。  
  
  
  
  
  
Jones拿着文件准备离开Peter的办公室。他走到门口，停住，犹豫再三，终于下定了决心——他搞不清这种Peter——Neal间的平衡是怎么工作的，但为了所有人的安全着想，他最好确保他们不出问题。  
  
“咳，”他清清嗓子，“今天有人送Neal一束红玫瑰。”说完忐忑不安地等待Peter的反应。  
  
然而，坐在桌子后面的男人埋首文件中，似乎压根儿没注意到他说了些什么。  
  
就在Jones不知是该就这么走人还是再重复一遍的时候，Peter抬头扫了他一眼，随即又把注意力转回文件上。  
  
“放轻松，Jones。”Peter看着文件，轻描淡写地说，“Neal不喜欢玫瑰花。”  
  
Jones挑起眉，往楼下看去——那束玫瑰安安稳稳地插在花瓶里，摆在实习探员Catherine的桌上。  
  
他暗骂自己多管闲事，因为有些人之间的关系显然是没有外人插手的余地的。  



	2. “Which one do you prefer,red or blue？”

  
**2.“Which one do you prefer,red or blue？”**  
摘掉追踪器后5个月零6天。事故后10个月零3天。  
  
Neal走进Met油画修复部的工作间，颜料、胶水和古老的画作的味道总能让他安心，他是个天生的画家——不是艺术家，画家，最好的那种。  
  
由于频繁地受邀来帮忙，他们给他在角落里腾出了一张工作台，现在那上面放了一个中等大小的方形包裹。Neal停在半路，警觉地歪了歪头。  
  
Cynthia从手里的工作中直起身，说道：“哦，Neal，我在前台看见有你的包裹，就帮你拿进来了。”她脸上露出疑惑的表情，“是什么人会往这儿给你寄包裹？”  
  
Neal没有回答，他拿起盒子上的卡片，熟悉的纸张上用花体字写着“Neal Caffrey亲启”。  
  
小心地拆开盒子，Neal深吸一口气，静静地说道：“Cynthia，帮我个忙好吗？”他奇怪的语气开始引起女同事的注意，“拿上你手上的画到外面去，打911，别让其他人进来。”  
  
Cynthia好奇地走到他身边，往盒子里瞥了一眼，然后发出一声憋在喉咙里的尖叫——红蓝的电线和闪动的红色电子数字昭示着这个‘礼物’的内容。  
  
“去，Cynthia。现在！”Neal简短地命令道，脸上是从未见过的严肃表情。  
  
Cynthia去了。  
  
Neal环顾四周——旁边的工作台上还放着未修复的油画，低了低头，仿佛做出了某个决定。他掏出手机，按下第一个快捷键和免提，然后拿起美工刀，小心翼翼地拨弄起盒子里那团红蓝电线来。  
  
电话响了三声被接通，Peter的声音稍显暴躁，你几乎都能听出他皱眉的样子：“Neal，如果没什么要紧事儿——”  
  
Neal打断他：“红色还是蓝色，Peter？你更喜欢哪个？”带着轻松的笑意，好似在闲话家常。  
  
电话那头顿了顿：“Neal？”Peter的声线危险地低下去，“发生什么事了？你在哪儿？”  
  
“Met的工作间。至于什么事，我猜你马上也会知道，现在，我真的需要一个答案Peter。”  
  
“Neal，待在那儿别动！我这就……”电话那里响起衣物摩擦声、人声和急促的脚步声。  
  
Neal叹一口气：“Peter，我说过了，我哪都不会去，你总也不相信……时间不多了，我来替你选吧。蓝色，蓝色总是适合你。”他将刀尖放到一根蓝色电线下。  
  
“Neal！别——”Peter叫道，虽然他并不知道要阻止Neal做什么。  
  
“顺便一提，Peter，记得那天早上我说过什么了吗？”Neal露出一个温柔的微笑，不带半点轻浮之气，“我是认真的。”  
  
——他割断了电线。  
  
  
  
  
Peter在狂怒。  
  
Neal和其他被疏散的人一起站在Met门前的空地上——警方封锁了博物馆，拆弹小组正在里面工作，他看着朝自己走来的男人，情不自禁地缩了缩肩膀。  
  
Neal只见过两次Peter愤怒到这种程度：一次是葬礼后，Peter把肇事者钉在墙上，说他该庆幸他没有带枪；另一次是经过一个特别糟糕的案件，Peter喝得大醉，结果第二天早上发现一个光溜溜、明显被彻底‘蹂躏’过的Neal在他床上。  
  
往好处想，他提醒自己，起码这回你穿着衣服。  
  
他的一个“Peter”还没说出口，就被狠狠拽进一旁的角落里，胳膊被攥得生疼。  
  
“你——见鬼的Caffrey——以、为、自、己、在、干、什、么？！”Peter咬着后槽牙一字一字地说道。  
  
“我没的选择，Peter。”Neal略带着点惊慌地辩解，不是那种“我是世界一流骗子，你永远没法猜到我真正在想什么”而是“哦糟糕，你很生气，拜托不要不理我”的语气，“那房间里的画加起来得有上百万美金，拆弹小组赶不及的。”  
  
“哦什么？所以你决定，如果炸弹要爆炸，你选择和上百万美元的画儿死在一起？真是惬意的死法啊Caffrey！”Peter怒极反笑。  
  
Neal无奈地叹一口气，试图平复对方的怒火，“Peter，那可能都不是一个炸弹——他没那么大胆子，我挺确定那只是个烟雾弹之类的。”  
  
“万一那*是*怎么办？！Caffrey？还有那通电话是怎么回事？拿我寻开心？嗯？你真把这当成娱乐节目还是怎的？”  
  
他不肯叫他Neal。这真的很不妙。  
  
“Peter……”Neal低低地叫，声音听起来软软懦懦的，他知道Peter对自己这种声音最没抵抗力，“和你说话能让我集中注意力。而且，”他看看四周，踏进对方的个人空间里，“我没事儿，不是么？皆大欢喜。”他吻了吻Peter的下巴，嘴唇在那儿稍微流连。  
  
不过Peter Burke若能这么轻易糊弄，他就不是世上唯一一个能抓住Neal Caffrey的人。他眯起了眼睛：“你刚刚说‘他’……你*认识*他！”  
  
呃，糟糕。  
  
“认识说不上。见过，Peter，见过。”  
  
“Caffrey！”Peter满脸的“不敢相信你这么做了”，然后恍然，“*他*就是那个盯上‘情人’的家伙！……他怎么知道你在这儿工作？”  
  
Neal能看出来Peter的大脑在飞速运转，试图拼凑出事实。他无奈地撇撇嘴，大势已去，此时再抵抗已经没什么意义了。  
  
“……他跟踪你。”Peter很快得出结论，他声音笃定，低沉而危险，“他跟踪你，这就是为什么你这几天显得比平时紧绷。”  
  
Neal刚张口，立马被Peter止住：“不，别说话。回家去，Jones会载你。回家，然后呆在那儿，不许打电话，不许乱跑。去，现在。”  
  
“Peter——”  
  
“去。不然信不信我把追踪器给你戴回去？”  
  
“什么？！”Neal难以置信地叫，“不，你才不会！”  
  
“哦你试试看我会不会。”Peter撂下这么一句话转身走进戒备森严的大都会博物馆。


	3. “I won't leave.I'll never leave.”

**3、“I won't leave.I'll never leave.”**  
  
Jones甚至没有劳神问回哪个家，径直把Neal送回了Peter的住处。  
  
“我会叫两个制服守在门口。”回去复命前，Jones说道。  
  
Neal随便摆摆手，早放弃了无谓的挣扎：“如果发生什么事，我会大声叫救命的。”  
  
Jones走了。  
  
Neal站在Peter的客厅里——更正，他站在Peter和El的客厅里，看着阳光透过白窗纱射进屋里，照出空气中漂浮着的细小灰尘。这屋子比起10个 月前没有半点改变，小巧精致的装饰品仍然摆在壁炉上，报架里仍放着El爱看的杂志，好像她随时都会从楼上下来，或者端着咖啡走出厨房。  
  
他不知道Peter怎么能忍受这个，如果是他的话，他一定逃得越远越好，平生再不看一眼有关她的物品。他觉得这房子几乎成了个诅咒，把Peter禁锢在原地无法前进。  
  
也许它禁锢住的不只是Peter一人。  
  
Neal抓抓头发，饿着肚子的时候不宜思考，浑身是汗时也是同样。于是他上楼去冲了个澡，换上宽松的居家服，然后对着满满的脏衣篮叹了口气，认命地开始把衣服分门别类放进洗衣机里——Peter永远也不会记得涤纶和真丝不能一起洗。  
  
他给自己弄了点吃的，然后窝进沙发里有一搭没一搭地看起电视来。然后他一定是睡着了，因为当他醒来的时候屋子里昏黄幽暗，他转过头就可以看到门口衣架上挂着Peter的风衣。  
  
压在他身上的人不满地动了动，提醒他醒来的原因，一只大手伸进他的裤腰里。  
  
Neal轻轻地嗯了一声：“Peter？”他嘟囔道，带着不甚清醒的鼻音，“你吃饭了没？”  
  
“…正在吃。”Peter把脸埋在Neal颈窝里，用嘴唇描绘他下颌的线条，伸进裤子里的手划过他微微勃起的阴茎，包裹住囊袋，指尖轻轻按压其后的肌肤。  
  
Neal对着靠垫发出一声模糊的呻吟，他不自觉地拱起臀部，磨蹭着Peter的鼠蹊处。年长探员的动作坚决却不失温柔，但Neal能觉出其中仍有恼火的情绪。  
  
“那*是*个烟雾弹，不是么？”他笑着说。  
  
Peter轻轻一哼：“这不代表你就没事儿了，Neal，我还在生气。”他惩罚性地抓住Neal那个正逐渐抬头的器官，手指撸过前端，让身下的男人仰头喘息。  
  
“……那就别放过我？”Neal气息不稳地回答，偏过头，把自己的颈侧毫无保留地暴露在Peter面前。但出乎他意料地，Peter没有继续，他收回手， 流畅地站起身来。Neal半躺在沙发里，扬着头，嘴唇微张，衣衫凌乱，脸上罕有地带着搞不清状况的迷糊表情，这让Peter觉得——倒不是他会大声承认出 来——简直可爱得要命。  
  
他把Neal拽起来，几乎是半夹半带着往楼上走去。  
  
卧室里，Peter快速高效地将彼此的衣服剥干净，靠坐在床头，冲他抬了抬眉毛。  
  
Neal Caffrey能懂得暗示，而且在卧室里从来也不害羞。他嘿嘿一笑，爬上床，跨坐在Peter身上。  
  
前戏出人意料的长，Peter的手指在Neal体内慢条斯理地挑拨，嘴唇不离他耳边的敏感带，似乎打定主意要将他逼疯。等Peter抽出手指，Neal已经不止一个欲火焚身可以形容，他发出一声黏腻的、充满需求的呻吟，摆动身体，催促Peter进入。  
  
可Peter却似乎另有打算，他将硬挺抵在Neal的穴口，轻轻磨蹭，但就是不进去。  
  
“你可知道错了，Neal？”他凑在怀里的年轻人耳边哑声问。  
  
Neal睁大了眼，“哦你一定是在开玩笑！”他难以置信地叫道。  
  
“哦不，这是你自找的。”阴茎的头部微微顶入，然后又退了出去。  
  
Neal发出一声挫败的呻吟：“我说别放过我的意思是*干*我，不是*不*干我！”  
  
“规则可不由你定，Neal。”Peter老神在在地说。  
  
“究竟是谁把你带得这么坏的……”Neal不满地小声抱怨。  
  
“我不知道。不过基本上，我算是和一个传奇性的艺术品大盗住在一起。”  
  
“——金盆洗手的，艺术品大盗。”Neal纠正道。  
  
“呣……”Peter挑眉，“你*想*玩这套，Neal？我自然奉陪，不过……”他把大拇指探进Neal柔软的内部，惹得怀里的人难耐地弓起身体。  
  
“Peter~”Neal乞求，使出哀兵战术，可惜并不奏效。  
  
“你可知道错了？”Peter问。  
  
Neal急促地喘息着，攥住Peter禁锢着他腰部的手臂，“我知错了，我知错了。”声音里几乎带了哭腔——无论如何，先解放再说，自尊什么的可以一会儿再找回来。  
  
“错在哪儿？”  
  
Neal呜咽一声：“我不该一个人处理那个包裹。”  
  
“还有呢？”  
  
“不该瞒着你被人跟踪的事。”  
  
“还有呢？”  
  
“Peter……”Neal搂住Peter的脖子，把脸埋进他的颈窝，用轻到几不可闻的声音道：“我不离开，Peter。真的，发誓，我不会离开你，永远。”  
  
Peter的整个身体突然绷紧了，他死死搂着Neal的腰，几乎要将他掰成两截，或是揉进身体里。“每个人都会离开，Neal，”他咬着牙说道，带着冷硬的绝望和哀伤，“只是早晚的问题。”  
  
说完，他向上顶入，将自己深深埋进那敞开顺从的身体里。  
  
Neal扬头，暗哑地低叫出声，整个身子像一张拉紧的弓弦。  
  
“不是我，Peter。”他断断续续地保证，“我不会的。”  
  
Peter不再答话，他咬住Neal的喉结，摆动腰部，致力于让那张利嘴再吐不出呻吟以外的其他任何话语。  
  
Neal的身体就像一件完美的艺术品。年轻人其实远没有他看上去瘦弱，在那些精心剪裁的西服下面是匀称有力的肌肉，让Peter想要虔心膜拜每一道弧线。  
  
他突然倾身向前，把怀里的人放倒在床上，Neal的双腿马上自动自发地缠上他的腰。哦这是Peter最爱做的一件事——仅次于破案——让Neal Caffrey那总是高速运转的小脑袋停转；让他眼中的狡黠、精明和完美掩藏的锋芒被情欲所替代；让他带着平时从不显露的轻微德州口音、鼻音浓重地说“哦 God，Peter，我就要……我就要……”  
  
Neal被悬在边缘太久，里万劫不复只一步之遥。他的蓝眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾，他仰脸，下意识地想要亲吻Peter的嘴唇，却被Peter转头避开。只亲 到唇角的年轻人脸上露出不解的表情，让Peter心里刺痛。他将嘴唇覆在Neal柔软的眼睫上，一手伸到两人中间握住他火热的阴茎快速撸动。  
  
“Come，Neal。”他说，“Come for me。”（抱歉我实在用中文写不出这句啊啊啊泪奔……）  
  
Neal弓起脊背，发出一声长长的呻吟，越过了边缘。Peter在他高潮的紧缩中挺动几下，紧随其后。  
  
  
  
深夜，Peter从无梦的睡眠中醒来，睁着眼，无法再次入睡。  
  
他侧过脸，看见Neal平静的面容。睡梦中的年轻人看起来很……普通，少了白天华丽地气质，此时的NealCaffrey也只不过是一个普通男人。  
  
是的，与公众认知不同，作为情人的Neal并不总是那么耀眼夺目、激情四射、浪漫、老是能想出出人意料的小点子——好吧，浪漫还是一样的浪漫，那可能从一 出生就植进他骨子里了。事实上，私下里的Neal Caffrey和普通人一样，做普通人做的事，有着普通人都有的小毛病：他总爱开着电视窝在沙发里打瞌睡、把咖啡杯和酒杯随手乱放、讨厌洗盘子、会在半夜 爬起来找吃的、睡觉翻身的时候偶尔会说梦话。  
  
Peter清楚得很，那些光鲜外表、甜言蜜语、成打的杀人微笑，Neal把它们当做盔甲和武器，只有极少极少的人才能透过这些，接触到那个最真实的、没有丝毫掩饰的Neal Caffrey，而Peter发现自己对那个Neal同样爱不释手。  
  
这没道理。Neal几乎可以算是个完美情人，他现在是自由身，凭借他的才华和本领，他完全可以拥有这世界上的任何人任何东西（合法的或是非法 的，Peter不情愿地承认），然而他却选择和一个不懂浪漫为何物的坏脾气鳏夫/工作狂FBI在一起，这件事本身就和它听起来一样让人难以置信。  
  
而他甚至都不能让自己亲吻对方的双唇。  
  
Peter伸出手，轻抚Neal柔软的唇瓣。他知道Neal热爱接吻，但年轻人通常都会克制地自觉不去吻他的嘴，只有像早前那样意乱情迷的时候才会主动向他邀吻。Peter越发觉得自己是个混蛋，明明最亲密的事都做了，还守着这所谓的最后一道防线干什么呢？  
  
也许是因为他知道自己会沉沦。  
  
他还没准备好，从事故发生到现在，他始终处在痛失挚爱的悲伤与愤怒之中，他不确定自己这辈子还能不能准备好迎接另一段感情。  
  
“Neal，”他在黑暗中看着身旁年轻人熟睡的样子，喃喃自语，“我该拿你怎么办……”  
  
  
[TBC]

**Author's Note:**

> 死掉的是El。
> 
> 开坑于2010年3月27日。


End file.
